


Studying.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, He/Him pronouns used for reader, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Slut Reader, Slytherin Reader, Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Severus was trying to tutor you, but honestly, you were a lost cause. Especially with the kinds of things that left your mouth for an excuse. He would eventually cave, it was hard not to.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535936
Kudos: 135





	Studying.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: smut yo and naughty language  
> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> *severus and reader are in 7th year  
> **reader is a slytherin too

You knew Snape was telling you something very important right now regarding your upcoming NEWTs, but you could care less. 

Something far more important was on your mind.

"Can I give you a blowjob?" You asked casually, messing with your quill as you blankly stared at the halfhearted written notes in front of you. 

If Severus had been eating or drinking anything, he would have choked as soon as those words left your lips, "What the hell are you talking about?" 

"I asked if I could give you a blowjob, seriously Severus, you need to listen better." You sighed, looking around the sparse library. 

"Why would you ask such a thing? No you can't. Haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying?" He said in an exasperated voice, though his shock was still evident. 

You pouted, Severus couldn't believe you were pouting over such a thing, "I wasn't listening. I was thinking about sucking you cock." 

"Stop talking like that!" That seemed to break Snape a little as you saw a light pink hue fill his cheeks. 

"But I want to," You whined, "Can't I? How big are you? Do the carpets match the drapes?" You teased, wiggling your eyebrows at him, sliding your chair closer to him, "Consider it a payment for you tutoring me. Plus I've been told I'm really good at it, care to be the judge of that?" You purred, licking your lips as he blushed harder at your words. 

"If I say yes will you please stop talking like that? What if someone overheard you?" He whispered loudly. 

You shrugged, "Like I care if anyone heard, but yeah I'll stop," With a grin you went back to your notes, "What were saying about the Polyjuice Potion?" 

Severus sighed, running a hand over his face to calm himself before he resumed his neutral look that he always had when he was helping you study, "While this potion is only the in the practical part of the exam, it is still important to know the process in how to make it." 

You nodded along to everything Severus said. Writing down notes every once in a while and whenever Severus said to. 

As curfew drew near, the two of you started to pack up and head back to the dungeons. 

"So," You started breaking the silence between the two of you, "When do you want the blowjob?" 

Again, the male beside broke the mask he wore, "I only said yes to make you study." 

"Awe, but I really wanted to," You sighed, "I really reaaaaaally wanted to Severus," You leaned against him, "I promise it will be good, I'm not going to tell anyone, you could, but I won't." 

He was turning pink again, and you grinned, "If you don't have a thing for oral sex, I'll let you fuck me." 

"[Name]!" He seethed, now not only was he red with embarrassment, but also positively pissed. 

"So you'd rather the blowjob?" Great, the Hufflepuff prefect gave me the password to the prefects' bathroom, let's go." You wasted no time in dragging the dark haired wizard away and back up the stairs. 

"Stop! I don't want to get caught out past curfew!" He tried to reason. 

You just grinned and continued to drag the boy with you. 

\-- 

Once the password was told to the statue, you smirked at the Slytherin and waltzed into the room with him in tow. Severus only followed because you still had hold of his arm. 

"Why do you even have the password to the prefects' bathroom?" Severus mumbled, looking around at the place, seeing he's never been here before. 

You gave him a lopsided smile as you dropped your bag by the door to walk further into the room, "I told you, the Hufflepuff prefect gave it to me," You cocked your head to the side, "He likes doing it in the bath, not that I care, he's got a big dick so I'll do it however he asks." You stated with a shrug, "Oh and by the way, he's not out yet so you can't tell anyone about us." 

"I don't even know what year prefect you're talking about, how could I?" Severus drawled despite the clear color to his pale cheeks giving away how he really felt from your words. 

"True, now take off your robes and sit on the steps and I'll take good care of you," Your murmured, flashing him a seductive smile that instantly compelled him to do as you asked and threw his robe to the side only after he took his wand out and placed it beside him, "Good boy." 

You were on your knees in front of him, eyeing the bulge in his pants that only seemed to get bigger with every passing second. 

With a glance shot up at Severus' face, before you massaged the hardness for a moment before you nimble hands made haste with his trousers, tugging on them as they were unzipped. Severus got the message and raised his hips so you could pull his trousers and pants down to free his dick from its constraints. 

He hissed as the slight cool air hit him, only to be replaced with the warm presence of your hand. 

"I'm impressed Severus," You grinned, "Are you sure you don't want to fuck me? You'd be the biggest I've taken." 

Not waiting for him to answer, you placed a kiss on the tip of his length before your tongue shot out to take a taste of the head, showering the entire length with tentative licks, not wanting to overwhelming him. 

"Fuck- [Name]," He groaned, reaching out to grab a fistful of your hair. 

With a hum of approval, flashing your eyes back up at him, you took the head into your mouth and sucked on it gently and slowly lowered your head down his length. 

The warmth of your mouth must have been too much because you felt a precum dribble on your tongue as you relaxed more of your jaw to take more of him in your mouth. 

You bobbed your head a few times before you lifted your head to lick your lips and started to worship his dick with your mouth. 

You kissed your way down the side of his length, your tongue peaking out to give small kitten licks every once in a while. 

Severus cursed again as your swallowed his length whole, controlling your gag reflex as you deep-throated him. His head fell back in pleasure and he gripped your hair tighter. And by the quiver you felt in his thighs, you knew he was holding back from thrusting into your mouth. 

You snuck a hand between your bodies and started to massage and roll his quickly tightening balls as you hallowed your cheeks and started to suck him down with earnest. Your free hand held his hip to give you some control over the male. 

You bobbed your head and pressing your tongue to the underside of his dick. 

After a few moments, Severus suddenly panicked. 

"F-Fuck, [Name] I'm coming-" He strained out, trying to get you off of him before he came. 

But you didn't let up. 

Placing now both hands on his hips, anchoring yourself to him as you continued until Severus tensed with a cry and came down your throat. 

You bobbed our head a few more times to milk every last drop of his orgasm before you let the now softening dick slip from your mouth. 

You wiped the saliva that dribbled down your chin and you swallowed his ejaculent without a second thought.

Severus laid back on the floor, either to catch his breath or to stop looking at you. You weren't sure which one it was, but you grinned nonetheless at his lax form. 

"So... Do I pass your judgement that I'm good at sucking cock?" You moved so you were sitting beside the male, peering down at where his face was covered by his arm. 

He glanced at you, and you grinned even wider at the flush that still covered his face, "Y-Yeah..." He trailed off. 

"Great!" You beamed, "We can do this again sometime too, just ask." 

"Do... Do you do this all the time?" He asked hesitantly, slowly sitting up to pull his pants back on in sluggish movements. 

"Yeah, I wouldn't say all the time, but often. Sex relieves stress, and I get stressed out easily and thus I have sex," You replied easily, "I bet you wouldn't be as stressed if you had sex more often." 

Severus nodded slowly, "Would you really do this again?" He asked quietly as if he was afraid of rejection. 

"Uh, yeah, duh. I did even offer you real sex, as long as it's you fucking me. I don't like fucking other people, so if you are alright with that, like I said, just ask." 

"Why?" He finally asked. Severus knew this wasn't just some sort of 'payment' for his tutoring. Deep down, he was afraid you were going to run off a boast about what you had just done with him as something to get people to hate him more. 

"Because I like you, like, more than a friend," You smiled shyly despite what you just did, "And maybe more than just friends-with-benefits. Of course if you don't want the same thing, you know if you don't feel the same, I'd understand, and if it didn't make you uncomfortable I would still be open to whatever type of sex you want." 

Severus was shocked frozen, not knowing what to say to suddenly being confessed to like that. After all, he was still pinning for Lily. 

"We should probably get back to the dungeons. You can sleep on it." You stood up and rubbed your knees for a moment before you gathered your bag and slung it over your shoulder. 

"Thank you," Severus snapped out of his trance and started doing the same as you, He didn't know if he was thanking you for the blowjob, or for the fact you confessed to him which would be equally as awkward. He started blushing as soon as he caught slight of your hair, as it was still mussed by his hand.

You flashed him a smile and started to get on high alert for prefects or teachers as you made your way out of the bathroom. You were on the fifth floor and it was going to be a long walk to your dorms. 

\-- 

Two weeks later, Severus agreed to try out being your boyfriend, but only if you agreed not to have sex with anyone else. You agreed immediately, secretly because you loved the possessive streak that showed as he asked. 

And on that same day, Severus fucked you over a desk in an empty classroom, with a cushioning charm of course. He was by far the best dick you've ever taken. 

Severus had you panting and keening for his touch, withering beneath him and completely at his mercy. You were in heaven. 

It was great for the first two weeks, until James and his little gang stumbled across the two of you one day. 

You had yourself sprawled over Severus' lap at the edge of the Black Lake. He was reading, while you pretended to nap.

"You know if I had known you were always this horny, I don't think I would have agreed with you," Severus sighed as you had just asked him if you two could sneak away tonight. 

"Like I said, I'm a stress case." 

"No, your a sex addict." 

You huffed and sat up, crossing your arms, "I'm not that bad, am I?" 

Severus shot you a curious look, as if he was really contemplating the idea. But before he could answer, a rude voice cut in. 

"Ha! I knew it! I knew you were a poof Snivellus, and got yourself a little boy-toy slut didn't you?" James smirked, looking down at your two forms. 

Severus tensed, you sighed. 

"Don't call him that," Snape snapped, making you shoot him a smile as he defended you. 

"Yeah, and don't call Severus that either," You stood, "And what's so wrong with being gay? Dumbledore is openly gay, and it's pretty common in our world, didn't you know that? You're a pureblood James, shouldn't you know this? Tsk, tsk, such a shameful light you're putting onto the pureblood status." You waved your finger at him, shooting a grin that would quite be categorized as sinister, "I guess I was wrong in think you were alright with this type of thing..." 

"Know what [Last Name]?" He spat at you, you simply stood your ground. 

"Sirius is gay, did ya know that? We've actually had sex before. He was alright I suppose, though Severus of course has him beat. Both in size and performance." You grinned, shocking every other male there. 

Sirius' face flushed red, he almost matched his Gryffindor tie, "You promised you wouldn't say anything!" He shouted. 

"I did?" You feigned innocence, "I thought your best friend would know such a thing. But, I guess by your reaction he didn't." You shrugged your shoulders, "Oh well. I guess Jamie here will either need to change his views or lose a friend. Not that I care," With a flash of that same sinister smile, "You target my boyfriend, you are sure to have a target on your back." 

Severus was up and standing beside you now, a hand gently placed on your shoulder just in case you decided to get physical. He's never seen you like this before, but he would admit that he was glad you were defending him. 

He thought you looked hot too when you got defensive. 

"Alright, we will leave you now. I need to go have hot needy sex with my boyfriend so he knows that I love him," You giggled at their red faces, "Plus it relieves stress, and I'm at my limit for the day." 

With that, they two of you walked away, and Severus was sure at that moment that you were surly an angel, a scary one, that was sent from the heavens to him. 

As soon as you were back inside the castle, your lips were covered. 

Severus pushed you up against the wall and started ravishing your mouth, instantly melting you. This was the first time he has showed you affection in public. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, letting the male take when he wanted from the kiss. 

"I don't ever wish for you to leave," He said once the two of you separated, "Stay with me." 

You laughed and smiled sweetly at him, "I never planned on leaving silly. You've staked your claim and I won't ever go, you are stuck with me for however long forever is."

He smiled as well, a rare smile that always succeed in making your heart beat faster, "I am more than happy to spend my forever with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes :)


End file.
